Code Lyoko The Final Fight
by lovinaelita
Summary: XANA's back and ready to take over the world but hes stronger than ever.     Will the Lyoko Warrior's be able to defeat him? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. The Return

Chapter 1: The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko Moonscope does.**

It's been ten years since XANA's defeat. The gang is living in Pease but not for long. It's raining but he doesn't care all he knows is he has to stop the wedding. Suddenly there's a red flash, and behind him he hears his name "Ulrich".

He turns to see a specter with the eye of XANA on its chest.

He then steps back. "No we destroyed you."

The specter then starts to laugh. "You didn't hurt me, you just made me stronger."

Yumi was in a white dress smiling at her fiancé, William. But Yumi felt that someone was missing. Just then the doors burst opened. They all turn to see Ulrich beaten with blood all over his face, "XANA's back RUN!" He then coughed up blood and collapsed on the floor.

As Yumi is getting ready for her wedding, she hears screaming. She then runs out and sees Ulrich, "ULRICH!" She holds his hand and checks for a pulse she finds one but it's faint.

Yumi starts to cry, as her tears hit Ulrich in the face, "Ulrich don't die, I LOVE YOU!" Just then Ulrich wakes up and tells Odd that there's a sword in his car and to get it for me.

Odd returns with the sword Ulrich then struggles to get up "Yumi I love you to and please forgive me." As she understands plan she starts to yell NO and run after him but William stops her. William then caches up to Ulrich and knocks him out then grabs his sword and runs to XANA.

Hours later Ulrich wakes up in a hospital bed and looks over to see William in the other bed. When he tries to move his legs he sees that Yumi fell asleep on his legs. He got up ND KISSED Yumi on the head the whispered, "GOODBYE." Yumi then woke up just as the door shut. She then ran into the hall to see Ulrich vanish down another hall. She ran after him and then caught him at the door, "Where are you going?" "To finish this?"

The tower was already deactivated Ulrich. "That won't word for me this time, XANA's getting stronger and can materialize himself onto Earth." But how? She asked as horror struck "I don't know but I have to protect you."

Meanwhile Aelita and Odd are exploring Lyoko's three new sectors.

Jeremy then decided he would have to go to Lyoko to help protect.

As Jeremy virtualized next to the other, he was wearing a black and red ninja suit and had many weapons, and can control programs on Lyoko. "You must love me a lot, Jeremy." "Of course I do, why?"

"You have a picture of me on your back. Aelita replied"

"Well we are married."

Jeremy then looked at Aelita's back and said "You have a picture of me on your back to."

They then walked up to each other and kissed.


	2. Surprise and Answer

Chapter 2: Surprise and Answers

Back at the hospital. Yumi explained to Ulrich that William is in a coma "I'm sorry." he replied. "He told me to hold on to you. I was going to hold onto you forever anyway." she said. Back on Lyoko " hey Einstein, princess we got a surprise." odd said "what" said Aelita. "Our powers come back with us to the real world." he said. "What!" Jeremy asked. "I just shot a laser arrow" odd replied. "Ok Aelita and I will explore the new sectors and return to figure this out" meanwhile Yumi and Ulrich were talking. Just them Yumi froze staring over his shoulder. He turns to see a girl who looked like a nine year old Yumi with long black hair and his eyes. "Mom "she says to Yumi, "Is this him? My dad?" Yumi says "yes Sarah. That's your dad." "Yumi who is this little girl?" Ulrich asked. "It's your daughter I was two months pregnant when we broke up I didn't know how to tell you" she answered.  
>Ulrich looked surprised "I have a daughter?" he asked tears of joy in his eyes. "Yes"<p>

Her name is Sarah". "Sarah" Ulrich calls his daughter to him "sorry I wasn't there for you but I didn't know about you. Now I must ask a favor of you". "What favor dad?" her smiles "do you know why William and I are in the hospital?" he asks. "Yes Xana put you in here he really is back right?" "How did she know about Xanax?" "I couldn't lie to her." Yumi replied. "Ok Sarah what's your answer?" "Ok I'll do it dad." At the factory Aelita and Jeremy step out of the scanners "well the space and cave sectors look ok it's the ocean sector that worries me one wrong step and it's into the digital sea" Jeremy said. "What time is it?" Aelita asked "three fifteen why?" said Jeremy "let's go pick up knell and Franz" she said.

In the living room of the hermitage sat Ulrich Yumi odd Jeremy and Aelita across from them sat Nell a miniature long haired Aelita Franz a mini Jeremy Oddella odds purple haired daughter mike her twin brother a mini odd and Sarah " You all know why your here right?" Jeremy asked they all nodded "when we were two years older than you all are right now we spent four years fighting a multi agent virus in a computer world called Lyoko we thought he was destroyed but he is back and stronger than before." Jeremy said  
>"that's why we ask you all to fight with us" when he finished they all said ok "lets head to the factory so everyone can get there powers and learn to use them in the real world" "how can we use our powers in the real world" Nell asked "when Xana created his materialization program he unknowingly made a new program and it caused our powers to come with us" at the factory they were sent to Lyoko Nell looked like her mom did on Lyoko Franz wore a cloak and had a long sword Oddella and mike looked just like their dad only mikes outfit was black and his sisters was yellow Sarah wore a black outfit just like her moms and had one katana and one metal throwing fan like her mom odd noticed something on his daughters sides she had two pistols cool he said when her cat paw was replaced with a human hand. Ok let's go home and learn to control these powers Nell said. Ok Ulrich said the next day<br>we have a gift for you all school starts soon and we will need to contact you when Xana attacks He started passing out cell phones "now you all have been enrolled at Kadic you start tomorrow today we move to odds house its bigger more room for us school starts tomorrow so pack your stuff" they all went upstairs to pack still excited about the new cellphones.

(Code Lyoko)


	3. Surprises

Chapter 3: Surprises

The next day before the kids went to Kadic they went to visit William in the hospital when they reached his room they froze in surprise. William was awake and on each side of him were two small boys the one facing them looked exactly like his father. William said "meet my sons koi and squall" the one he called squall turned and they all gasped he had two different color eyes one was green the other was purple Oddella blushed and hid pretty cool squall said to everyone's staring faces Oddella walked forward blushing and said "they are beautiful". "Not as beautiful as you." squall replied "when you're done flirting let us know." William chuckled. " they know everything they will take my place cause I have to be here for another month" when they left they went to the factory to get koi and squall their abilities they were dressed just like their dad on Lyoko they were  
>rematerialized and told they would be borders at Kadic odd returned with every ones class lists And there room keys room numbers and roommates starting tomorrow they would all be living at Kadic<p>

Everyone went home except Jeremy two hours later he ran in the house shouting "I know how Xana returned!" "How?" Everyone asked. "He hid in another supercomputer and used a specter to turn Lyoko back on and it's taken ten years for him to strengthen and evolve" they all went to sleep hour's later  
>(Code Lyoko)<p> 


	4. Roommates

Chapter 4: Roommates

They looked at their papers. "Oddella and I are roommates." said Sarah. "So are me and squall." said Franz. "I'm rooming with some girl named Lola. "Said Nell. Kai said "my roommate is named Raymond Jackson." they split up to find their rooms. As Kai turned a corner he bumped in to a girl "sorry". He said helping her up "it's ok" she said "my name is Haruka just call me Ruki." "Ok I'm Kai." he said. She had very long red hair that went past her butt and hazel eyes. He watched her walk away and went to his room 412. when he opened to for he was blown away by the song choke by cauterize being played full blast Raymond had long neon green hair and hazel eyes and a scar on the left side of his face. He noticed Kai and turned down his music "hi I'm Raymond." "Kai Dunbar." Kai replied and shook his hand. "Well you can call me blades or Kyubi. I moved here to France from Mississippi over a year ago.  
>" Kai was unpacking then behind him he heard "hah huh blizzard lets go" he turned to see Raymond Playing a psp and kingdom hearts birth by sleep<br>(belpois)  
>"oh another kingdom hearts fan well in the box on the desk are extra psp memory sticks and extra psp games kingdom hearts birth by sleep." look in that bag on my bed." Kai said. "Cool" Raymond said in the back was a ps2 and kingdom hearts one and two. after talking for a while Raymond said" I'm going to take a shower." he grabbed some clothes and left half an hour later Raymond walked out of the showers he was complaining because he forgot a shirt he bumped into a girl he helped her up and was thinking she was really cute and he apologized "my name is Raymond." she looked up at him blushed turned and ran she dropped a paper Raymond picked it up and read Sarah stern room 307. Ill return this tomorrow he thought and there was a glimmer in his eyes. he returned to see Kai still playing the psp Kai looked up and saw two tattoos on his back one was a list of names "who are they." Kai asked<br>"people who didn't like me but there hate made me become a better person."  
>(Belpois)<p> 


	5. Meeting Lola

Chapter 5: Meeting Lola

Nell found room 613 And opened the door it was dark except for the light from the TV she hit the light switch and something moved on one of the beds when she looked she saw her favorite animal an iguana on the chest of a sleeping girl with very long pink hair she tapped the girls shoulder and she woke up "you have an iguana on you." Nell said lifting up the iguana. "you're the first stranger Iggy didn't bite for touching him and by the way I'm Lola." she said  
>I'm Nell." "Nice to meet you." Lola said standing up now Nell saw that her hair almost touched the floor. "Sweet." Nell said. "I know right it goes great with my blue eyes well goodnight." Lala said. "Goodnight." Nell said (belpois)<p> 


	6. Raymond's POV

Chapter 6: Raymond's POV

I woke up the day after meeting my roommate kai to notice he was gone he left a note telling me to meet him at breakfast. I entered the cafeteria I heard someone say my nickname kyubi and turned to see Kai sitting with seven other kids among them was the girl I had bumped into last night she looked at me blushed and turned away kai must have noticed cause he made me sit next to her I said "hi." she looked at me and asked "what's a kyubi." I answered "well in japan there are thousands of nine-tailed demon fox spirits and they are called kyubi." a boy who introduced himself as mike said "why do you go by that?" a devilish smile came across my face "I'll show you later I said." kai said " well they are giving up three days without work we got time." I said "good." when we finished I said "wait at the edge of the woods. Sarah comes help me  
>" we went to my room I opened the door and said "grab the black bag under my bed." I went to The center of the room and tapped the end of a floor board and the other end popped up I moved it and pulled out a long cloth wrapped item I looked at Sarah and said "hand me that lunch box." she did I said ok there's eight people with me so eight needles", I grabbed unopened needles and put them in, "and the most common species is the puff adder and death adder." I opened a little fridge grabbed an ice pack and twenty tubes of liquid "let's hope I don't need this." and we left on the way down to the group I said "Sarah why are you sacred of me?" she replied "I'm not." and blushed "follow me." I said reaching the group we went in the woods we walked for fifteen minutes and came to a clearing with a waterfall and I said "who here is good with a sword and doesn't mind getting small cuts." squall raised his hand "ok pick your sword." I said pointing to Sarah I took out my hazel contacts to reveal<br>my natural grey eyes and asked kai to hold the case I put them in I handed the lunch box to Sarah And unwrapped the cloth to reveal a beautifully crafted katana I looked to see squall had chosen a katana as well we got into our stances and I said "go." we moved author same time he was fast but I had trained with someone much faster he could not match my speed as he drew back to strike I hit his shoulder he fell from the pain but got up again "good," I said ,"with this determination you will make a great swordsman as a reward for getting up you can keep that katana." he came at me again I jumped and flipped over him making contact with his back while I was in the air I landed he turned and sliced my side I smiled and turned and he severed the muscles of my left arm "I'll feel that in the morning." I said "ok boys follow me" I said as I grabbed a smaller bag out of the bag of swords "girls pick watt you need out of the pink bag it's a good thing my mom had me bring them." we went to the  
>top of the waterfall and I started passing out swim trunks and we changed I yelled "girls let us know when you're done." them they yelled back "we are done." I ran and jumped off the water fall into two basins below and I yelled in pain as I came up for air "the water hurts the cuts." I said I noticed the girls all wearing bikinis "well am I going to be the only one swimming." then I noticed they were looking I In the water behind me "there's a crocodile behind me right?" they nodded I turned and said "hey chaos. Everyone this is my set crocodile chaos deltas said I could keep him he just has to stay here in this lagoon ok chaos these people are friends don't hurt them ok." he nudged me with his nose "ok come on in." they got in we swam for a few hours then went to our dorms a fell asleep.<p> 


End file.
